Chat Room
by Atreyl
Summary: Light, L, BB, Matt, Mello, and Near in a chat room, with the special appearances of fangirls and Mikami. This should be interesting.


**Chat Room**

**Welcome to **redeyedcreep**'s chat room!**

**Chat Room info - **no fucking strangers, got it? This room's for my friends, and FRIENDS ONLY. so get the fuck out if i dont know you.**  
**

**_redeyedcreep has logged in._**

**_PotatoChip has logged in._**

**_CHOCOLATE has logged in._**

**_DNfan16 has logged in.  
_**

_redeyedcreep says:_ wow light thats such an original name.

_PotatoChip says:_ As if yours isn't any better.

**_Matt has logged in._**

_CHOCOLATE says: _now THAT is the most unoriginal name i've ever seen

_Matt says: _thx :3 *hugs mello*

_CHOCOLATE says:_ 0.0

**_lawlipop has logged in._**

**_bunneary has logged in._**

_lawlipop says: _Hello everyone.

_CHOCOLATE says: _hehe near nice username.

_bunneary says: _Matt forced me to do it.

_Matt says: _XD

_redeyedcreep says:_ i see L wasn't any creative either...:D

_bunneary says: _I think it's perfectly appropriate.

_PotatoChip says_: well it makes me want to lick something

_CHOCOLATE says_: ...

_Matt says:_ i know what I wanna lick ;)

_bunneary says: _Me too.

_redeyedcreep says: _oh ho ho, near has fantasies? ;D

_bunneary says: _Yes I do, in fact.

_CHOCOLATE says: _ahahaha! never thought I'd live to see the day near likes someone!

_lawlipop says: _Now don't be like that, Mello.

_CHOCOLATE says: _I'm sorry, L.

_Matt says: _it's ok, mel. :)))

_CHOCOLATE says: _shut up matt.

_Matt says: _yes master.

_redeyedcreep says: _I probably didn't need to know that but I'm filing it for future blackmailing anyway XD

_PotatoChip says: _everyone shut up so Near can tell us all about his fantasies

_bunneary says:_ Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night with damp pajamas and the faint memory of having a dream about Matt in bed with me.

_lawlipop says: _O.O

_PotatoChip says: _O.O

_redeyedcreep says: _rofl you made L use a smiley face. XD

_CHOCOLATE says: _I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU FUCKING SHEEP!

_Matt says: _*giggles*

_CHOCOLATE says: _what the fuck matt, y arent you protesting with me?

_Matt says: _i dunno :/ maybe because you don't have dreams about me like near does. and he probably wouldn't mind it if i hugged him randomly sometimes

_CHOCOLATE says: _D: you better have a death wish

_lawlipop says: _On a less sexual side of the conversation, I saw Mikami running around outside this morning.

_PotatoChip says: _Oh god.

_lawlipop says: _Naked.

_PotatoChip says: _e.e

_redeyedcreep says: _*covers near's eyes*

_Matt says: _why won't you do that for ME, mello? :(

_lawlipop says: _He didn't even bother holding down his you-know-what. It was flying all over the place.

_PotatoChip says: _TT-TT i didn't need to know that.

_CHOCOLATE says: _*tries to erase picture*

_redeyedcreep says: _how is this on the less sexual side of the conversation L?

_lawlipop: _I just wanted to see your faces. Light-kun is more adorably cute when he's all flustered.

_PotatoChip says: _*blush*

_lawlipop says: _I love you too, Light-kun.

_**god's_my_pimp has logged in.**_

_bunneary says: _Fantastic.

_god's_my_pimp says: _GOD!

_Matt says: _hehe, that's what i scream out whenever i trip on something XD

_PotatoChip says: _go away, mikami! your god orders you!

_bunneary says: _What is a pimp?

_CHOCOLATE says: _AHAHAHAHA X'D

_god's_my_pimp says: _I will obey my Lord, after one question... Did you see my 'good morning' present earlier?

_lawlipop says: _Oh, believe me...

_redeyedcreep says: _'It was flying all over the place.' lmao

_Matt says: _*goes to brush eyes*

**_Matt has logged out._**

_PotatoChip says: _um...yes, mikami.

_god's_my_pimp says: _Did you like it, God?

_PotatoChip says: _...

_bunneary says: _He secretly enjoyed it, Mikami, I assure you.

_god's_my_pimp says: _I'm glad, God! Now I must return to my bicycle! You will see me soon! Look out your window~~ ;)

_**god's_my_pimp has logged out.**_

_redeyedcreep says: _well that was interesting.

_bunneary says: _Aw, Matt's not here.

_CHOCOLATE says: _why would u care u damn sheep?

_bunneary says: _I'm attracted to Matt.

_redeyedcreep says: _Im not surprised. he's hot.

_PotatoChip says: _agreed

_lawlipop says: _No comment.

_CHOCOLATE says: _...Really? *sigh*

_redeyedcreep says: _hey light I saw your little slave biking around in front of my house...he must think you live here lol

_PotatoChip says: _-.- What is he doing?

_**Matt has logged in.**_

_redeyedcreep says: _He's riding his bike naked, and his-oh god, his you-know-what's swinging around again. TT-TT

_Matt says: _wha? .

_CHOCOLATE: _not you, matt. Light's stalker.

_Matt says:_ Oh. phew

_lawlipop:_ I see him as well... Light, shouldn't you go out there and stop him?

_PotatoChip says: _do u really think i want to talk to a naked man in front of the neighbors? That's a blow to my ego!

_bunneary says: _Just shut the fuck up and confront him, otherwise some of us will never see again.

_Matt says: _Ahahaha! XD

_redeyedcreep says: _pwned.

_PotatoChip says: _Fine, NEAR.

_**PotatoChip has logged out.**_

_lawlipop says: _Beyond-kun, please keep us updated on what's happening.

_redeyedcreep says: _Welll, Light just came out... he's talking to mikami now...

_**Matt has logged out.**_

_redeyedcreep says: _lol mikami keeps rubbing up on light and light's just standing there. Priceless! XD

_lawlipop says: _I'll be right back.

**_lawlipop has logged out._**

_bunneary says: _What else, BB?

_redeyedcreep says: _Oh shit, there goes L... haha, L is kicking mikami's ass! you should be here near!

_bunneary says: _If I was, then I wouldn't need you to be telling me this.

_redeyedcreep says: _oh shut up ya little nit.

_bunneary says: _What is that?

_redeyedcreep says: _idk, it sounded insulting so...

_CHOCOLATE says: _aksjf23dal pojlqwmek fdhahhwehfiic9q3p4roi9p.l;l'

_bunneary says: _Mello?

_CHOCOLATE says: _hehe i'm ok, matt just paid me a little surprise visit. ^^

_**Matt has logged in.**_

_Matt says: _I'm back ;)

_CHOCOLATE says: _aw come back matt! ;D

_redeyedcreep says: _You guys L and Light are making out and mikami looks pissed.

_Matt says: _dude how come you never capitalize mikami's name?

_CHOCOLATE says: _yeah, go L! :D

_redeyedcreep says: _On purpose, sweet cheeks. ;)

_CHOCOLATE says: _HEY. D:

_redeyedcreep says: _matt's not protesting...lol jkjk. L and L's going back inside

_bunneary says: _Why are we speaking on here when we are neighbors, and two pairs of us live together?

_Matt says: _bcuz u can't make smiley faces in real life, Neary.

_CHOCOLATE says: _:3

_redeyedcreep says: _._.

_Matt says: _:) :D :( *o* :\ XD :3 :P ^^ . e.e :U D: -.- ._. 0.0 o.O O.o :O X3 XP XO x.x =.= o/o

_Matt says: _lol hey thats what mel looks like when he's in withdrawal. :D

_bunneary: _Like this?: O.o

_Matt says: _oooh yeah. XD

_CHOCOLATE says: _...I'm not going to deny that.

_**PotatoChip has logged in.**_

_PotatoChip says:_ I'm back...and very scarred

_Matt says: _*eyeroll* poor, poor OCD light

_PotatoChip says: _shut up nerd.

_CHOCOLATE says: my _chocolate-covered nerd. ;)

_Matt says: _D:

_**MxMxLxL has logged in.**_

_redeyedcreep says: _#(*&$# is wrong with you! DIDNT U READ THE INFO? PEOPLE I KNOW ONLY!

_MxMxLxL says: _ehmygawd MATT! MELLO!

_CHOCOLATE says: _I have a gun, bitch

_Matt says: _Hi! :D

_**CHOCOLATE has logged out.**_

_Matt says: _OW. mello hit meeee!

_**CHOCOLATE has logged in.**_

_MxMxLxL _says: u 2 r so cuuuute! im taking a pic of the screen and putting it up online! SQUEE!

_bunneary says: _BB, aren't you able to ban people from the room?

_**lawlipop has logged in. **_

_redeyedcreep says: _oh yeah!

_MxMxLxL says: _L AND LIGHT! GET MARRIED ALREADY!

_PotatoChip says: _0.0

_lawlipop says: _Eh...?

_MxMxLxL says: _hehe lawlipop. makes me wanna lick L's-

_**MxMxLxL has been banned from this chat room.**_

_**MxMxLxL has logged out.**_

_bunneary says: _Just in the nick of time, Beyond.

_redeyedcreep says: _I know T-T

_CHOCOLATE says: _shit something's burning in the kitchen!

_Matt says: _That may or may not be my PopTart.

_CHOCOLATE says: _Idiot! i've gotta go... talk again whenever.

_bunneary says: _Goodbye, Mello.

_redeyedcreep says: _see ya blondie

**_CHOCOLATE has logged out._**

_Matt says: _he's gonna start yelling at me...:'( Off to save my games.

_**Matt has logged out.**_

_lawlipop says: _Light-kun, I believe that is Mikami again at our front door in his birthday suit.

_PotatoChip says: _oh great. You're coming with me L. See you later near

_bunneary says: _Good luck.

_**PotatoChip has logged out.**_

_**lawlipop has logged out.**_

_bunneary says: _I suppose I should leave, too...

_bunneary says: _Hm, I have a feeling that someone unseen has been watching this chat the whole time.

_redeyedcreep says: _or that could just be u being paranoid.

_bunneary says: _I suppose. Goodbye then.

_redeyedcreep says: _Shoo, sheep

**_bunneary has logged out._**

_redeyedcreep says: _even though he was right...i feel like someone's been watching us.

_redeyedcreep says: _ah what the fuck. no one's watching us.

_**redeyedcreep has logged out.**_

_DNfan16 says: Hehe, they never noticed me...YouTube, here I_

_**The room has been closed.**_


End file.
